


God promised the ressurection of the dead, is this what he meant?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Collegestuck, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Many die, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Zombiestuck, also inspired by high school of the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus tapped his pencil against the old desks in his music theory class when it happened, it was the begining of the end. In just mere seconds everything was sent into the grip of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Again I'm really sorry that this might not be the best story/fanfiction you've read (because its not). I'm listening to Falling in Reverse and I'm pumped so I thought that I'd write a long fic for y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you WitchTiara!!! I appreciate the support!

Cronus tapped his pencil rhythmically against his desk when the intercom sounded out. "Teachers, lock your doors, close your blinds, and stay calm and silent. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill," Groaning and screaming filled each room and froze the room that chilled everyone to the bone. Students that were in the hallway then scurried to any open door. Kankri and Porrim ran into the Ampora's class, out of breath and shaken. Kankri made his way over to his lover who embraced him, Porrim gripped Cronus' sleeve who then looked at her.  
"Cronus...This--This is about to sound crazy, b-but there are zombies everywhere. One of them was--" She couldn't finish the sentence before jade tinted tears welled in her eyes. Cronus soon had arms around the both of them. The others were frantically texting everyone they held dear as for Porrim, Kankri, and Cronus... This was all they needed. There was a banging on the windows and the Teacher moved to pull the blinds up to see those things lined up, begging for food. Kankri buried his face in Cronus' shirt. "We need to leave." Cronus said, protectively gripping Kankri.  
-_-_-_-  
"Kurloth!" Mituna ran over to his moirail, Latula right behind him. Makara held a door open for them and Muelin was inside. The two sped into the school and Kurloz followed, shutting the door behind them. Muelin put her gloves on and unsheathed the claws, Kurloz gripped his clubs, Latula had her sword. They had Mituna behind them as they walked through the hallways. Classroom by classroom they reached Meenah's who immediately grabbed Aranea and left the room. "Finally some glubbin' action! lets go." They all left. They soon found the rest, and they left the school for the road.  
-_-_-_-_-  
Two days in. "Cronus? Kankri whispered. "Hm?" Cronus blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "C-Can you sing to me?" Kankri had big eyes that he used to get what he wants, but yet again, Cronus couldn't say no to him anyways. "sure," He began singing 'Hopeless Wanderer' by Mumford and Sons. Once finished the two settled back to sleep.  
-_-_-_-_-  
"Cronus?" Damara asked.  
"hm?"  
"Want food."  
"Sumimasen ga, domo ga arimasen." He said sadly.  
She sighed, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. "Mornin' love." Cronus smiled and Kankri smiled back. "Good morning Cronus." The short troll sat next to Damara and placed his sweater clad hands on the table. "So whats the plan Kandycane?" Cronus leaned back in his chair. "Well I thought that we could go northeast to the Countryside.We might find something there I hope." Cronus nodded in agreement. "Once everyone else is up we'll go."  
-_-_-_-_-  
Meenah rolled her eyes and shoved a trident in a zombies face like it was nothing. Cronus aimed his rifle at another. 'BANG' A bullet shot through its eye and out the other side of its head, blood painting the ground below. Kankri gripped his sickle and closed his eyes. They reached their destination sometime close to sundown. "We need to go find somewhere to stay. From my gathering the--infected are more active at night." They agreed and stayed in a local drugstore. Kankri settled his sleeping area while Cronus walked outside to smoke. Meenah walked outside and sat on the steps. "Can ya spare a smoke?" He held the pack out and she took one. He lit it for her and she leaned back and inhaled. "This glubbin' shit is unreal."  
"I know. Didn't think that I'd be killin' those shits today." He inhaled tobacco and slowly blew out. She chuckled."Yeah, but alls we can glubbin' do is to try an' take our world back and send the dead back to shell." He nodded. "I remember when your quadrants were bone dry... Now ya got a best friend and a bouyfrond. Probably on your way ta a kismesitude with Kurloz."  
Cronus paused for a moment. Kurloz...and...him...hate-dating? "Oh hell no, Meenah what the fuck?!" She snorted. "Muelin came up with the theory, not me." She stomped out her cigarette."Thanks for tha smoke 'preciate it." She walked back inside, leaving Cronus alone. He eventually walked back inside and took his place with Kankri.  
END OF ACT 1 SCENE 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you WithTiara!! I appreciate the support a lot and I will go with your suggestion!

ACT 1 SCENE 2  
Cronus awoke to the sound of arguing. Upon further listening he found that it was Latula and Meenah were the ones who yelling at each other. Most likely about nothing really. Aranea was trying her best to break up the fight, her pleas were in vein, per the norm. He could see Kankri, he was never a morning and it seemed the fight was taking a toll on his mood. He looked as if he were about to snap...3...2...1 "STOP!" He yelled. All was quiet yet again. Kankri shot them both a death glare that could even terrify Kurloz. The 'Preacher opened his mouth to intake a large breath. He held it for a few seconds and exhaled. "He's right you know." Porrim added.  
Latula retreated to Mituna and Meenah to Aranea. Kankri slumped down next to Cronus who had an arm around him through the entirety of the whole fiasco.  
-_-_-_-_-  
They kept moving, step after step, mile after mile, town after town. Cronus ended up carrying Kankri on his back who was currently fast asleep. Porrim pulled out her chainsaw but didn't rev it up. She kept whistling the 'Kill Bill' tune. Cronus had watched it a while back with Porrim and Kankri, who left at the very beginning.  
Mituna stayed close to Latula, well... He was clinging to her free arm. Cronus walked ahead everyone with Damara, Porrim, and Kankri. All was well until faint groaning was heard. Mituna was becoming more and more upset so he first instinct was to run and hide which is what he did, unfortunately he went the wrong way, meeting two of the monsters. Kurloz, being his moirail and Latula, being his Matesprit, ran after him. When it was over only one came back, Latula. Teal tinted tears sliding down her cheeks, she returned to them. Porrim went to comfort her and Muelin like the motherly woman she is.  
INTERMISSION  
Porrim and Kankri were sitting outside on a beautiful greenish blue blanket under a tree.   
"Kankri?"  
"Yes Porrim?" The sweater clad boy closed his book and shifted to her. His best friend pointed to a person stumbling across campus. "Do you think he's drunk?" Kankri squinted at the figure and froze when she got closer. Rose Lalonde was her name and she was pale, almost milk white like a Rainbow Drinker. Her pale skin was contrasted with blood red, trickling down her arm. That was when they saw Ms. Lalonde took a bite out of Jane. Porrim and Kankri already running to the school. They headed straight for Cronus' class simply because it was close. The announcement sounded throughout the school, screaming, just screaming. Everything seemed like a blur to Kankri as he ran to his Matesprit, Porrim wasn't as bad as her friend was but in the spur of the moment, making sure you're mentally aware and ok seems to slip.


End file.
